Holland Novak
Holland Novak ( ホランド・ノヴァク , Horando Novaku ) jest liderem Gekkostate i kapitanem Gekko, był młodszym bratem Deweyego i partnerem a zarazem ojcem dziecka Talho. Był również pilotem dwóch LFO: Terminus Typ R909 (zniszczony przez TypeTheEnd) oraz Terminus Type B303 (zniszczony podczas ataku kamikadze na Orange). Wygląd Holland jest dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną w wieku 29 lat. Ma siwe, krótkie włosy i niebieskie oczy, na prawym ramieniu nosi tatuaż. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w jasnozielone spodnie, biało-szare buty, pod brodą ma zawiązaną żółta chustę i nosi czarną bluzę z białymi plamami po obu bokach. Na spodniach ma brązowy pas ze srebrną klamrą. Charakter Holland jest osobą luźno podchodzącą do świata. Na pokładzie Gekko zdarza chodzić mu się w samych spodenkach. Do zwykłych rzeczy podchodzi leniwie, aczkolwiek kiedy jest coś brane serio to zawsze robi wszystko by dopiąć swego. Jego siła charakteru jest jednym z powodów pozwalających mu na pilotowanie Devilfisha. Historia Holland razem ze swoim starszym bratem i ojcem wychowywał się w Kioto, w Japoni. Jego matka zmarła z powodu komplikacji jakie nastąpiły podczas jego porodu. Gdy jest nastolatkiem zostaje wygnany razem ze swoim starszym bratem, ponieważ ten zabija ojca i łamie zasady dawnego rytuału. W tym momencie w historii Hollanda pojawia się dziura. Jego losy nie są znane aż do momentu kiedy wstępuje do wojska i służy w elitarnym oddziale SOF. Jest tam uznawany za jednego z najlepszych i słynie z tego, że nawet najbardziej szalone zadania nie stanowią dla niego problemu. W wolnym czasie Holland oddaje się Refowaniu. Pewnego dnia, gdy udaje się na swoje ulubione refowisko, poznaje Diane Thurston. Następuje to w momencie kiedy on spada z deski w trakcie nieudanej próby zrobienia Cut Back Drop Turn. Diane podbiega wtedy do niego i całuje go w czoło w które się uderzył. Zaskoczony Holland reaguje agresywnie i krzyczy do niej "spierpapier". Chwilę później dostrzega przytulajcego ją Adrocka. Po pierwszym "Summer of Love", Holland spotyka już dorosłą Diane ponownie. Zasmucona po śmierci ojca dziewczyna stara się dowiedzieć nad czym tak wytrwale pracował jej ojciec i odwiedza jego dawne laboratorium. Tam właśnie następuje jej drugie spotkanie z Hollandem. Po krótkiej rozmowie Holland i Diane umawiają się na telefon, a chłopak zakochuje się w dziewczynie. Po jakimś czasie udają się na swoją pierwszą randkę i zostają parą. Wraz z upływającym czasem Diane skupia się jednak coraz bardziej na tym, aby odkryć to co chciał udowodnić jej ojciec. W pewnym momencie jej obsesja staje się tak wielka, że stwierdza w rozmowie z Hollandem, że w tym świecie nie zbliży się bardziej do zjedoczenia z koralem. Rozmowa ta jest ostatnią jaką Holland odbył z Diane. Dziewczyna przepadła i zostawiła go ze złamanym sercem. Jakiś czas później Holland dowodzi akcji stłumienia buntu Vodarek i pojmania ich głównego kapłana, Norbu. Kiedy jednak spotyka go, dowiaduje się prawdy o świecie. Zaczyna rozumieć, że koral jest żywą istotą i postanawia przejść na stronę Norbu. Od tego momentu staje się kimś w rodzaju apostoła Norbu. Decyduje o założeniu Gekkostate i o porwaniu TypeZero, wraz z Eureką i najnowocześniejszym okrętowcem jakim dysponuje armia. Podczas ostatnich dni swojego pobytu w armii Holland poznaje Sumner'a Sturgeon. Następuje to na terenie wojskowego obiektu górniczego w Digder. Holland chwali tam Sumnera, który pomaga mu w wykonaniu misji, za jego umiejętności i postanawia zwrócić na niego uwagę w przyszłości. Jakiś czas później ich drogi krzyżują się ponownie, gdy Holland dokonuje próby wykradnięcia TypeZero z Senan Tower. Po tym jak Nirvash zostaje bezpiecznie dostarczony na Gekko, oferuje Sumnerowi dołączenie do Gekkostate, ale ten postanawia odmówić. (uzupełnienie fabuły z oficjalnej gry Eureka Seven: New Wave) Od tego momentu Holland wraz z Gekkostate krąży po świecie szukając partnera dla Eureki i staje się wrogiem numer jeden armii. Z drugiej strony zyskuje jednak miano legendy Reffingu. Uznawany jest za najlepszego w historii tej dyscypliny. O poczynaniach jego grupy informuje na bieżąco wydawany przez nich niezależny magazyn Ray=Out. Z tego magazynu dowiaduje się o nim Renton, który uważa Hollanda za swojego idola. Po przyjęciu do Gekkostate Rentona i uzyskaniu Amita Drive, Holland ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, że to jego Eureka wybrała na swojego partnera. Talho sugeruje, że tak naprawdę Holland chciałby, aby to on został tym wybrańcem i przez to sama czuje się gorsza. Dopiero w 33 odcinku Holland tłumaczy jej co naprawdę czuje i obiecuje, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy żeby bronić planety. Na koniec tego odcinka zarówno Talho, jak i Holland mają na palcach pierścionki, które sugerują, że są zaręczeni. W 34 odcinku Holland dowiaduje się, że Talho jest w ciąży co daje mu jeszcze większą wolę walki. Po tym jak Renton i Eureka, Holland porzuca rolę kapitana Gekko i osiada z Talho na ziemi, gdzie zakładają rodzinę. Dalsze losy nie są znane. (zakończenie fabuły na podstawie mangi) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gekkostate Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania